


'What the Wild and the Dark and the Different Know' (fanmix)

by TaleWeaver



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dark Angel - Freeform, F/M, Fanmix, bigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanmix (and maybe a love story) for Max and Alec of Dark Angel. Made for DAreversebang 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'What the Wild and the Dark and the Different Know' (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollarformyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollarformyname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bed We Lie In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856941) by [dollarformyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollarformyname/pseuds/dollarformyname). 



Well, it turns out both my pieces for dareversebang got taken, I just didn't realise that it was being done in two blocks! Ooops. Anyway, I seem to have lucked out on authours in this thing. You can find the resulting story here on AO3 (see notes)

zip file (songs, covers, and tracklisting): [download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xsne3l9dsiyoo2a)

** What the Wild and the Dark and the Different Know **

**MAX**

_Himerus and Eros – The Spill Canvas_  
You're captivating while evading  
All the questions I have for you like,  
"What exactly makes you tick?"  
[…]

You know I  
I hate you  
No, I hate you more  
You know I  
I love you  
No, I love you more

Yes, it's true  
You've brainwashed me and now I'm more confused  
Especially when it comes to you

 _Ballerina - Leona Naess_  
I didn't really want you  
But I want you now  
It was so foolish of me  
To feel you tumbling down  
Into that empty room the lights went out  
I want to rescue, want to scream out loud  
That you will always be mine

 _Kiss me 'til it bleeds - Nina Gordon_  
I'm stupid, a sucker, he's a loaded gun  
A lover, a leaver, just a hit and run  
When our worlds collide  
Breathe deep and hold on tight  
Cause he's so rock and roll,  
I'm a tortured soul with him in my bones  
If bitter is sweet then he's just what I need  
So kiss me ‘til it bleeds!

**ALEC**

_No Time for Love – The Casanovas_  
Well you asked if you were ever gonna see me again  
I said yeah, and wrote my number down  
But don't get excited - I've given it to all the girls

Well leave it up, shake it all over the place  
I don't need no one the time to tell  
And besides that, I really just don't care

Just because I called you up don't mean you mean that much to me  
These goosebumps baby are only cause it's 10 degrees, ooh!

Cause I got no time  
I ain’t got no time for love  
Got no time  
I ain’t got no time for love

I find it hard to feel  
I'm all messed up  
This ain’t right, cause I got no time for love

Well I don't understand why this is feeling so damn strange  
My heart's made of stone, and baby it'll never change  
Just cause I drew a little heart right next to your name

 _The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot - Brand New_  
You are the smell before rain.  
You are the blood in my veins.  
Call me a safe bet.  
I'm betting I'm not.

I'm glad that you can forgive.  
I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget.

 _Don't Need Love - Johnny Diesel and the Injectors_  
Give me a reason why I'm feeling this way  
Tryin' all the time to keep the blues at bay  
When I sleep at night, you're all I see  
You're in my head like cable TV  
It's no use  
When it's self abuse

Livin' on daydreams  
It's not like the real thing  
But it's all that I got  
And a liar I'm not  
But I'm lyin'  
When I'm tellin' the truth

I don't need love, to get me through  
I don't need love, all shiny and new  
I don't need love, I tell myself that it's true  
I may not need love  
But I sure need you

**BOTH (the last two are more about the Transgenic situation than anything else)**

_Lay Down your Guns – Jimmy Barnes_  
You picked me up when I was down with nothing  
And gave me something I can't face the world without  
You showed me just enough to fuel my fire, my desire  
Never wanna live without it

Both of us need something like we had before  
We can't keep fighting like this anymore  
[...]  
Cause in the end we make the bed we lie in  
Let’s start trying  
What's the point of talking ‘bout it

Never seems to make it better  
If we can't get on together  
Take a chance and try  
A brand new start

 _In the Shadows – The Rasmus_  
They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

 _The Different – Melissa Etheridge_  
Come dance with me now  
We'll dance without a care  
I'm as free as a fire  
And change is in the air  
There are some things in my life  
I'll never understand  
But they become the force  
That makes me who I am

You've never been to the moon  
But don't you want to go  
Under the sea in the volcano  
You've never looked into my eyes  
But don't you want to know  
What the dark and the wild  
And the different know


End file.
